


Cookies and eggnog

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Step-dad Kaidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Yet another request from tumblrKaidan is tasked with finding his new step-son during his family's holiday party which ends in them growing just a bit closer.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cookies and eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know its only December 1st, I can't help the way my brain works orz

"Have you seen Alex anywhere?" Rose asked him as she scanned the room from her spot on the couch "He left to go get some snacks but didn't come back." 

"Want me to look for him?" Kaidan asked as he absentmindedly rubbed slow circles on her back.

"No, no he's not a baby and we're among family he's fine." She answered with a smile, more so trying to convince herself than actually answer Kaidan's question.

"Rose." He said bluntly having not bought her charade at all but she brushed him off.

"It's fine, I'm fine." Her voice had gone up an octave and he knew her well enough to know that meant she was lying. 

"If you say so honey, I'm sure he'll come back soon." Kaidan fully expected her to change her mind in the next few minutes so he wasn't going to push the issue too hard and went back to drinking his eggnog. 

"Hey Kaidan…" Rose nudged his foot with hers, looking at him with bright blue puppy eyes and he already knew what she wanted without having to ask. 

Kaidan kissed her head "I'll be right back." He said as he got up.

"Thank you, love you." She said as he walked away, leaving her alone with his parents. Kaidan didn't have to look too far for Alex, finding him sitting on one of the chairs on the deck, a plate of food in his lap. 

Kaidan opened the sliding door "There you are." He said as he came up behind Alex.

"Oh...just you." He said as he glanced over his shoulder, there was disappointment in his voice and Kaidan could only guess it was because he was hoping Rose would've come looking instead. 

"Your mom was worried about you." Kaidan said, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"Then why didn't she come to get me?" He snapped and Kaidan sighed, he couldn't be mad at Alex, for as mature as he liked to act he was still a kid and he still probably saw Kaidan as a replacement for his dad "Are you going to drag me back inside?"

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"No." Alex mumbled as he bit into a cookie.

"Then I won't force you."

"Good." Alex watched Kaidan as he sipped his eggnog next to him, he had already come to that conclusion upon meeting him but Kaidan was weird, not in a bad way he just didn't act how he expected a step parent to act.

"Do you like the snacks my mom made?" Kaidan asked in an attempt to alleviate some of the awkwardness. 

"Yeah, my grandma only makes gingerbread," He said scowling "so it's nice to have a grandma that actually makes good cookies."

Kaidan laughed "Growing up every Christmas we had a gingerbread house contest, ended up getting frosting everywhere and they never turned out well, but it was fun."

"I've never made a gingerbread house before but I've always wanted to."

"I'm sure it'd be easy to convince your mother into making one together."

"Would you make it with us too?" Alex asked, as much as he pushed Kaidan away he didn't want him to feel left out either.

"Sure if you want me to."

Alex nodded "I do," he caught himself "I mean I know mom would like it if you did, that's all!" 

Kaidan smiled as he took another sip of his drink "I'm sure Rose would enjoy that."

Alex looked between Kaidan and his plate, picking up a cookie and handing it to him "Here."

Kaidan was surprised by the gesture but accepted it nonetheless "Thank you." His best guess was that it was a peace offering but he couldn't be too sure considering outside of Alex he didn't have any kids.

"There you two are." Rose sighed as she stood in the doorway "I sent my husband to look for my son and ended up losing track of both of them." She said with a shake of her head.

"Sorry love, it was a bit stuffy so I thought I'd join Alex out here."

"Yeah, we were just talking."

Rose was taken aback by that, it's not like they constantly argued or just didn't get along but Alex had a tendency to shut down every attempt Kaidan made at getting to know him even after the wedding "Oh...I suppose I'll leave you both to it then, but do come in soon I can't have you catching colds." She turned and walked back inside, leaving the two of them alone again.

"Ready to head back?" Kaidan asked, turning back to Alex.

"Yeah, I want to thank grandma for the snacks." 

Alex looked up at Kaidan as they walked back inside, his tan skin tinged pink from the cold, he didn't have to sit outside with him, he could've just looked through the window and reported back to his mother or even dragged him inside but he didn't. Not that Rose would've done that either but somehow this was different, Kaidan wasn't obligated to treat him like his son and at first Alex didn't want that either. As he said to both Kaidan and his mother on multiple occasions, he had a dad he didn't want a new one and while he could never replace Jace it was kinda nice to have a dad again. Not that he'd ever let Kaidan know that.


End file.
